


Daffodils

by drunkoncoffee



Series: Adventures of Flower Shop Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: Magnus knew he needed to move on from Camille. Moving apartments seemed like a good place to start.





	Daffodils

Magnus dropped the last box on the floor of his new apartment and heaved a sigh of relief. His shoulders ached from carrying all his belongings up three flights of stairs, but it was worth it now. He stretched his arms above his head as he looked around the apartment in satisfaction.

It was a good size, he thought. Two bedrooms plus en-suite, a large living area that branched off into the kitchen, cut off only by a half wall. Plus, a balcony that overlooked the city. It didn’t look like much yet, but Magnus had already begun designing it in his head. It had good potential, he just needed to add character.

At least it was a project to keep his mind off the recent drama in his life. He ran his hand over his face at the memories; Camille, their massive fight, the moving out.

Thank God for Raphael and Catarina or he’s not sure what he would have done. They took him in without a second thought, let him crash with them while he recovered and tried to get his life back together.

That arrangement had lasted three months before Magnus finally decided it would be best if he moved out, (Or rather Raphael took him aside and told him to get off his pathetic ass and move on).

Raphael was right though, he needed to get his own space and pick his life up from where he left it before Camille. And moving apartments seemed like a good way to start.

Magnus decided to leave the unpacking until the morning, only taking out sheets and blankets for his bed, pajamas and his toothbrush. He put the daffodils Catarina had given him as a moving out present in a vase beside his bed, brightening the room up significantly.  It was late by the time his fell into bed and let his exhaustion wash over him.

 

 

“I can’t believe you tricked us into helping you unpack your infinite amount of boxes.”

Magnus turned and let out a small laugh at Clary’s pouting face. He walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

“Oh please you did this out the goodness of your heart, helping your oldest, dearest friend,” he said, pinching her cheeks. “Also you brought Sheldon, so we’re even.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hands from her face. “You’re lucky I love you,” she grumbled, “And _Simon_ isn’t that bad.”

Magnus scoffed good-naturedly and turned back to the box he had been unpacking.

 

 

It was at least two hours later and they were still unpacking. Well, Magnus and Clary were. Simon was sprawled on the floor complaining about how hungry he was and flipping through Magnus’ old photo albums.

When Simon’s whining became too much to bear, Magnus finally agreed that they could take a break and go get something to eat.

“So where you guys thinking?” he asked, stretching his back. Clary shrugged on her coat and looked at Simon, who was struggling with his boots. She sighed.

“We could go to Taki’s,” she suggested, “I’ve heard the food there is great.”

“Sounds good to me,” Magnus said, laughing as Simon fell over his own feet in an attempt to stand up. The boy only grinned and pushed his glasses further up his nose.  

“Oh yeah, Isabelle was telling me about it,” he said enthusiastically, leading the way to the door.

Magnus gestured towards the exit. “Lead the way then.”

 

 

Clary pushed the door of the diner open and walked inside, Magnus and Simon just behind her. She led them to a small booth in the corner, where they looked at the menu.

They sat and chatted while they waited for their food to arrive, Magnus mostly teasing Simon and both him and Clary laughing at Simon’s stupid jokes. He really enjoyed hanging out with them, despite them being a few years younger. They kept everything very light and made him almost forget about his troubles.

They were sitting there, Magnus groaning at yet another one of Simon’s terrible jokes, when Clary let out a squeal and leaped out of her seat. Magnus turned and watched as she ran towards a blonde young man and jumped into his arms. Jace, he remembered, her boyfriend who he’d met a few times. Nice guy; bit arrogant, but overall good guy.

Clary stood talking to him and the people he was with for a few minutes before leading them all to their table. They all greeted Simon with a smile.

“Jace you know Magnus, right?” He nodded and leaned over and shook Magnus’ hand in greeting.

“Well Magnus, this is Jace’s sister Isabelle,” Clary said gesturing to the stunning dark haired girl behind her, who waved and grinned cheekily. Magnus returned the wave with a smile.

“And, their older brother Alec,” Clary turned to the tall, handsome man standing behind Isabelle, looking at him with an expression Magnus couldn’t read.

Magnus began to smile before he realized he recognized him; but from where? He scanned his memories for the boy’s cute, blushing face.

“The flower shop!” he said, snapping his fingers, pointing at Alec, who looked like a startled deer.

The others looked between them, confused, before Magnus elaborated.

“Poor Alec witnessed me mid-meltdown after Camille,” he explained, “He was actually the one who gave me all those wonderful passive-aggressive flowers.”

Alec rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. “I was just doing my job,” he murmured, his voice lovely and low.

“Very well, I may add; this guy knows his flowers,” Magnus said, dropping Alec an innocent wink, that sent the poor boy’s face flushing a deep red.

Jace snorted, quickly covering it up with a cough when Clary slapped him on the arm.

Magnus barely noticed, too busy looking at Alec, the guy carefully avoiding his eyes, before finally raising his gaze to meet Magnus’. A few moments passed, until Isabelle cleared her throat, a slight smirk on her lips.  

“Well, we’d better get going,” Clary began, grabbing her purse and turning to give Jace a quick peck on the lips, “We’ll see you guys later?”

The others nodded, and gave her and Simon hugs as they left the booth. Isabelle and Jace waved at Magnus as he was leaving, Alec studiously examining the floor. Magnus brushed his fingers lightly over Alec’s arm as he passed him.

“Goodbye Alec.” Alec blushed and nodded in return, practically jumping into the booth with Izzy and Jace.

 

The trio walked down the street in a comfortable silence.

“So,” Clary began, “Alec sure seemed to like you.”

Magnus could hear the smirk in her voice, and huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Don’t even start Biscuit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is kinda like a filler and isn't that great. I'll try to update the collection regularly but it depends mostly on when inspiration hits!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> (Daffodils signify new beginnings)


End file.
